Take A Chance With Greyson
by Gitaliarina
Summary: Cheyenne is bullied, and tortured, when she and her family move to LA, she got the chance to be a singer, what if she meets her idol, Greyson Chance? And what if after meeting him, she fell in love with him?
1. Take A Chance With Greyson Info

Greyson Chance's fanfic info

Name : Cheyenne Narcissa Noelle Dunois

Age : 14

Birthday : 19th December

Hobby : Singing, reading, playing musical instruments especially violins, photography, making stories, play with her dogs, listening to music

Character : she's a geek-nerd kind of girl, but beautiful, funny, kind, goofball, generous, smart, friendly, impatient, stubborn, a bit lazy, cheerful, speak her mind, talkative

Appearance : Long, straight, hazel hair, a bit tanned skin (like the French's skin), electric blue eyes, red lips, short, slender and yes, she's French

Likes : Animals especially dogs, chocolates, puddings, doughnuts, cakes, ice creams, zara, Harry Potter, Marks and Spencer, Giornado, Narnia

Dislikes : Homework, math, cockroaches, spiders, disgusting things

Favorite color : Red and purple

Extra :

Her phone is iPhone and blackberry torch

Her nickname is Cissy

She had 5 dogs :

Rottweiler - BlackJack (m)

Akita - Hazel (f)

Husky - Frosty (f)

Corgi - Cashew (f)

Collie Mix - Ruby

Her laptop is MacBook

She's 4 siblings, she's the 3rd

Angelique Malorie Cherisse Dunois (19)

Jasper Aleron Montague Dunois (16)

Her

Chase Lucien Reynard Dunois (13)


	2. This Is Goodbye

Cheyenne looked at her empty room, no beds, no posters, no furniture, all clean. "Well, I think this is goodbye, then." She sighed.

"Cissy! Hurry up!" Angelique, her sister called. She's a tall and slender teen with smooth, wavy, copper blonde hair that makes everybody jealous, a healthy tan skin, and lime green eyes, and beautiful face.

"Be there in a minute!" She replied.

She hears footsteps. It's her mom, "Time to go, honey," Said her mother, Adrienne, a fine-looking woman with copper blonde wavy hair, electric blue eyes, and tall figure, "I know you're sad, but cheer up, LA maybe isn't as bad as you think, you might even find cool friends in there!" said Adrienne, reassuring her daughter.

"I know, I'm gonna miss Paris."

"We can still visit here, when Christmas, or holidays."

"Yeah, I know."

"Things will work out honey, I promise it will."

With that, Cheyenne closed the door and walked downstairs with her mother.

"I really gonna miss Paris!" Cheyenne's little brother, Chase, moaned. Chase had a messy hair but always looked good on him, his hair color is hazel, like Cheyenne's, and lime green eyes.

"I know, we can still visit Paris in Christmas, though." Said her brother, Jasper. Jasper's hair is blonde and straight, with electric blue eyes, every girl _can_ fall for him.

"Come on guys, let's get inside the car!" her father, Percival, a tall man with hazel brown hair and lime green eyes, called from the outside.

"Wait a sec, I want to say goodbye to Dominique." Cheyenne said and run to a house beside her and knocked on the door. A second later a girl with long, curly chestnut hair, and dark blue eyes opened the door and had a sad look on her face.

"So today's the day, huh?" she said.

"Oh, Dominique, I'm gonna miss you, miss you so much!" Cheyenne said and hugged her.

"I know, call me every night 'kay, if you can't, bm me, and don't forget video chat every week!" she said with teary eyes.

"I remember! I'm gonna miss you, I love you! You're the greatest best friend, ever." She said hugging Dominique again.

"I know you do." Dominique joked and laughed a bit. Then, there's a honk. "Well, got to go now." Said Cheyenne.

"Bye!" Cheyenne said, "Bye!" Dominique screamed. Cheyenne entered her car and stared at her house for the last time, as she and her family and five of her dogs go to the Charles de Gaule Airport.

~At the Airport~

Cheyenne sits on the lounge, their family are waiting for the plane. She's reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _and listening to Katy Perry : Fireworks. She's wearing a white, long t-shirt that goes to her butt, black jeans and brown boots, and black long cardigan, her hazel hair is up in a messy bun, her iPod is right next to her.

Finally, it's time to enter the plane, she tidied up her stuffs and get inside the plane with her family. She sit next to Angelique in the plane. Bored, she takes out her Harry Potter novel, and iPod, then starts to read. After a moment, she went to sleep.

When she wakes up, they're already in LA preparing for landing. "Had a great sleep?" asked Angelique.

"Yeah, not really, we're sitting." Said Cheyenne, rubbing her back.

"Have you ever seen our soon-to-be house?" asked Cheyenne.

Angelique pondered, "Mm, no, never, I think only mom and dad knows, how can I see the house, I mean, it's in another continent." Said Angelique.

"Right," she said, "But I'm curious about our new house, is it big? Is it luxurious or medium? Are the neighbor nice?"

"How should I know, now, quit yapping, we already landed." Said Angelique.

~Skip to the House~

Cheyenne and her family finally arrived at their new house. And it's HUGE! Victorian house with 3 floors, 2 garages, 2 carports, 5 dog house, a sport field and a swimming pool! "This is neat!" Chase said, excited. "I hope it got gaming room inside." Chase said again.

"Stop staring guys, there's still some more room that is still empty, we got lots to do!" said Percival.

"Right." Jasper mumbled.

~SKIP~

Well, Cheyenne just finished tidying her new bedroom, the walls are painted light purple, one wall which has a soft red canopy-bed on it, was painted red and purple, the top left is purple, top right is red, bottom left is red, and bottom right is purple, it's wide and open, and very bright, she couldn't ask for a better place, it got an attic too, which is now had been turned into Cheyenne's secret room.

There's a stair to the attic, and the door is at the ceiling, the attic is bright, and one wall is full of pictures, one wall is half covered by Cheyenne's painting, one is full of posters, she loves to paint, she put all her painting and drawing stuffs there, and all her secrets too. And if you want to get back to the room, you can slide down with a pole.

One door inside the room lead to the bathroom, it got cream-colored stone walls and sand-gold floor, it looked so luxurious and calming.

"I love this place." She mumbled and takes out her phone and bm-ed Dominique.

Hey, Dominique! I've arrived at my new house, it's really big! It got swimming pool and sport field, it's awesome! Let's just hope that the teens around here is nice -_-

Lol, awesome! I absolutely have to see your new house~ yeah, I hope you can get new friends that are caring and nice :/

Lol, yeah, my mom calls me! See you later :D

K, byee :*


End file.
